IT'S ONLY A DREAM! NO!
by Wanda aka Fanta
Summary: Ketika Eren penasaran dengan sifat heichou-nya yang clean-freak… APA YANG TERJADI ?


**DISCLAIMER** : _**Shingeki No Kyoujin (ATTACK on TITAN)**_ adalah milik _**Hajime Isayama **_**dan**_** video Cos Effect 2013 - The Walk Off Part 2 - Saturday **_milik _**uploadernya dan Youtube.**_

FF ini asli milik author : Wanda Therra Nova (Fanta).  
_Saya terinspirasi dari sebuah video cosplay yang cosplayernya Rivaille make baju "bersih2"-nya sedang "goyang asoy" yang sukses membuat saya teriak-teriak gaje dan berkata "Goyang lagi!". Namun sayangnya hanya sedikit sekali momen seksi Rivaille itu._

_Check the video, if you want : "__**Cos Effect 2013 - The Walk Off Part 2 – Saturda**__y"_

―_**FF ini asli milik author : Wanda Therra Nova (Fanta).―**_

**TITLE**_** : **_**IT'S ONLY A DREAM! NO!**

**Pairing** : Rivaille ( Levi ) & Eren Jaeger.

**Genre** : little bit _**SHOUNEN AI**_, **ONESHOT**, Humor, Romance, OOC Rivaille!Slight!

**Rated** : T

**Warning** : EYD tak sempurna dimana-mana, bahasa kaku, humor garing dan masih banyak lagi. Mohon dimaklumi.  
_**Flame Accepted, but the GOOD Flame, not the Bad ones.**_

.

Ketika Eren penasaran dengan sifat heichou-nya yang _clean-freak_…

**APA YANG TERJADI ?**

**.**

_Wandatherranova presents_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IT'S ONLY A DREAM!  
NO!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kejadian memalukan itu dimulai dari siang hari menjelang sore yang melelahkan di barak tua **_**Scouting Legion**_**.**

**.**

Sore hari itu, Eren yang adalah anak "baru" di Scouting Legion, sedang berusaha beradaptasi dengan kelompok barunya yang beranggotakan 6 orang―termasuk dia dan Rivaille Heichou.

Mereka baru saja pindah ke markas baru mereka yang ada di dekat dinding atas perintah atasan mereka yang tidak bertanggung jawab, dan mereka dipindahkan ke sebuah markas tua yang sudah lama ditinggalkan.

Tahu sendiri, kalau sebuah tempat sudah lama ditinggalkan dengan kondisi yang tak pernah dirawat.

Debu dimana-mana, sarang laba-laba dengan cantik menghias ruangan, dan bau apek ruangan.

―Heichou mereka, Rivaille…_**membenci sesuatu yang kotor**_.

Jadilah mereka seharian membersihkan seluruh sudut kastil benteng tua itu sampai pinggang encok-encok dan telinga panas karena Heichou mereka yang _omel sana omel sini_ karena debu kecil yang menempel di tangannya.

_Malangnya mereka…_

Dan untungnya, karena beberapa ruangan utama sudah bersih, mereka boleh istirahat sementara―menyembuhkan pegal mereka― sebelum melanjutkan pekerjaan _romusha_ di ruang bawah tanah.

Sembari beristirahat menikmati sepotong besar _French-braided-bread _dan segelas besar air, mereka―kecuali Eren yang jadi pendengar setia―mengobrol dan bergosip beberapa hal yang sedang panas-panasnya di _Scouting Legion_.

Tentang Mikasa―gadis trainee berbakat yang katanya akan masuk Scouting Legion―, 2 titan percobaan yang tidak sengaja dibunuh Hanji Zoe―_bun-taichou_ yang gila dan aneh―, dan beberapa hal kurang penting lainnya.

Eren hanya diam. Ia hanya mendengarkan dengan duduk manis di sebelah Auruo yang dengan sok enggan mengejek kebiasaan Hanji Zoe, yang dibalas sengit Petra ―wanita baik yang ternyata galak―dengan nada merendahkan Auruo.

Tapi Eren agak masih penasaran dengan kelompok yang sekarang sedang bersamanya.

―tentang Heichou mereka, Rivaille.

―entah kenapa mulutnya gatal sekali ingin bertanya, tapi rasanya malu.

Gunter yang menyadari Eren yang sedari tadi diam, iseng bertanya, "Eren, kau sehat ? Kenapa diam saja ?"

Eren diam.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Gunter-san…" jawab Eren.

"Kau diam saja…Apa kau punya pertanyaan ? Kau anggota baru, jadi kurasa kau pasti punya banyak pertanyaan." Ucap Petra ramah.

Eren masih diam. Ia malu.

"Tidak perlu malu, kau tidak sedang bertanya sambil telanjang pada kami,'kan?" sindir Auruo yang disahuti dengan injakan maut Petra di jempol kaki kanannya.

"Um… saya…ingin bertanya soal He―"

"**HEICHOU ?"** Yap, mereka semua memotong kata-kata Eren dengan kompak.

"Iya.." Lihat, Eren sampai gugup begitu.

Mereka semua terkikik kecil.

―sekilas dia mendengar kikikan kecil Petra yang berkata "Akhirnya _perasaan_ Heichou akan _dibalas_ Eren! Sekian lama, baru dia sadari!" ,dan disambut anggukan antusias yang menyetujui pendapat Petra.

…Apa maksudnya itu ?

Eren bingung.

Author yang punya cerita juga bingung.

"Jadi―_uhum_―kau mau Tanya apa ?" Petra memulai.

"Um… Aku hanya ingin tau apa yang disukai dan tidak disukai Rivaille Heichou…Aku Cuma ingin tahu beberapa hal yang sekiranya bisa kulakukan―"

Petra cekikikan lagi …kali ini ala _fujoshi_, sambil berkomat-kamit, "Heichou~ Eren membalas perasaanmu~!".

Petra yang kelihatan susah menghentikan tawanya, akhirnya dilanjutkan Erd yang lebih bisa mengendalikan tawanya.

"―Dia hanya suka 2 hal di dunia ini…"

Eren mulai penasaran dengan nada menggantung Erd.

"**KEBERSIHAN!"**

―_Brak!_ Seekor Titan Kolosal jatuh keselimpet pisang.

Kebersihan ? Heichou-nya yang minta ampun galaknya itu hanya suka hal-hal berbau sikat kamar mandi, sabun cair, dan sapu ijuk ?

"Kuberitahu ya, Eren. Jangan sekali-sekali kau masuk ke dalam ruangan dalam keadaan belum mandi, sepatu kotor, atau bajumu yang sudah 3 kali pakai dan bau keringatmu yang asam, ia pasti akan mengusirmu dan paling parah ia akan menghukummu!" nasihat Gunter.

"Heh, kau beritahu dia sekarang, nanti saja dia lupa. Dia masih bocah." Sindir Auruo.

"Eren, jangan suka membuat kotor saja, nanti kau tidak akan diapa-apakan Heichou kok!"sambung Erd.

"Hei… kalau untuk Eren, mungkin peraturan itu tidak akan berlaku~ hihihi~" Petra dan imajinasinya.

…

Jawaban mereka benar-benar membuat Eren melongo.

"Um… Kata kalian ada 2…dan satu lagi apa?"

Mereka cekikikan kegirangan.

"RAHASIA~"

"―**Hei, kalian."**

Suara baritone kuat dan dalam memecahkan keributan kecil di ruang tamu markas tua yang baru mereka bereskan. Jangan lupa dengan awan gelap membekas di dahi heichou itu.

―_Inferno is coming…_

"Ini sudah 10 menit lewat dari istirahat 30 menit kalian. **BERESKAN RUANG BAWAH TANAH SEKARANG!"**

"BAAAAIIIIKKKK!"

.

_**Dan penderitaan encok masal di sore hari itu pun berlanjut…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Malam hari yang dingin dan sepi di markas baru.**_

**.**

Eren yang diberi kamar sendiri di bawah tanah, sedang berpikir sambil tiduran di kasur tak empuk-nya.

Ia masih tidak percaya, Heichou-nya yang terkenal kuat, dingin, dan bermulut pedas itu suka pada hal "kebersihan".

**Tidak percaya**, sungguh.

Begitu juga awalnya dengan _Author_.

Tapi agar dia "aman" dari mulut pedas dan tendangan maut sang Heichou, ia akan mengikuti saran yang ia dengar sore tadi dengan baik dan mempraktekkannya sebaik mungkin.

Cukup sekali ia tahu rasanya ditendang kaki baja itu. _Kapok!_

Hm…Mungkin ia perlu membantu Heichou-nya itu juga saat dia sedang bersih-bersih dan dia pasti dapat kesempatan mengobrol-ngobrol _santai_ dengannya kalau sempat dan _memungkinkan_.

Yah, Cuma biar Eren tahu apa-apa saja yang Heichou-nya itu sukai…

Oiya, hal yang disukai Heichounya itu..satu lagi apa ya ?

Mereka bilang RAHASIA…

Kira-kira apa… ?

.

_**Cukup lama Eren berpikir-tidak-habis-pikir dengan hobi aneh Heichou-nya itu, sampai ia kelelahan sendiri dan tertidur…**_

**.**

**Eren terbangun.**

Ya. Dan anehnya, dia bangun di dalam sebuah ruangan yang terang―dan pastinya ini bukan ruangan bawah tanah.

Ruangan ini, bersih sekali.

Temboknya putih dengan jendela besar menghadap halaman luas di luar benteng, _view_ yang bagus!  
Gorden putih transparan melambai-lambai karena angin sepoi-sepoi berarome segar khas pagi hari, dan ruangan yang luas membuatnya menganga kagum.

Siapa kira-kira yang punya ruangan ini―

―ah, Heichou-nya. _**Pasti**_.

Dilemparnya pandangannya kea rah tempatnya ia duduk sekarang.

Sofa putih bersih dengan sebuah selimut cukup tebal yang membungkus tubuh kurusnya.

Demi Titan Kolosal yang bodi kebesaran dan kepala kekecilan…debu se-_upil_ pun tidak terlihat di selimutnya!

Dengan tidak elitnya, mulut Eren menganga besar sambil mengelus-elus pelan selimut yang tadi ia pakai, memikirkan bagaimana cara selimut bisa sebersih itu.

"**Kau sudah bangun, Jaeger?"**

Suara layaknya auman singa yang sedang bernyanyi di telinga Eren, membuat Eren kaget dan hamper terjungkal dari sofa.  
Jujur saja, ia masih agak belum terbiasa dengan sifat Heichou-nya yang suka _to-the-point_ sekaligus _ngagetin_.

"I―iya, He―heichou..?"

Rivaille hanya berdehem sambil tetap melanjutkan kegiatan bersih-bersihnya di lemari buku yang tingginya satu meter lima puluh senti.

Eren hanya diam sambil memperhatikan Rivaille yang masih bekerja.

Rivaille masih memakai baju kemeja putih ―sama seperti kemarin sore, dengan masker kain dan kemoceng kain tebal di tangan kanan dan lap bersih di tangan kirinya.

Telihat juga beberapa bulir keringat membasahi dahi _flat_ corporal-nya itu.

Eren jadi bersalah membiarkan korporalnya itu kerja bersih-bersih sendirian. Dia jadi keingat emaknya yang dulu suka bersih-bersih.

"Heichou… apa yang barangkali bisa saya bantu ?" Tanyanya dengan agak gugup. Wajar, baru kali ini dia seruangan dengan Rivaille, semalaman pula.

"Kau bisa bantu aku menyusun buku ini,Eren." Sahut dingin Rivaille tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

Kaku, Eren mendekat kea rah Rivaille dan berdiri di samping Rivaille yang sibuk membenahi beberapa buku tua.

"Apalagi yang kautunggu ? **Cepat susun**."

"Baik!"

.

"Urutkan "Ab" dengan "Ac"."

"Baik."

.

"Geser sedikit rak urutan D. E tidak bisa masuk."

"Sebentar, Heichou!"

"Cepat!"

.

"Eren, jongkok!"

"Lho ? Buat apa Heichou ?"

"Aku mau mengambil kotak yang ada di ujung atas lemari itu."

"oh…Baik…"

.

"Ambilkan buku nomor 28 dari kanan di urutan J di ujung itu. Aku perlu menyimpannya di tempat yang mudah terlihat."

"Baik, Heichou!"

.

"Ambilkan buku yang ada di meja nakas di sebelah kasur, Eren."

_Ngos-ngosan_, Eren menyeret langkahnya ke arah meja nakas yang jaraknya Cuma 6 langkah dari posisinya sekarang.

Itu bukunya.

Hanya 3 tumpuk buku sejarah yang masing-masing setebal 5 sentimeter.

_**Eren…TATAKAE! TATAKAE! TATAKAEEE―!**_

―"Eren, kalau kau haus, kau boleh minum teh yang ada di meja nakas itu. Itu milikku." Ucap Rivaille.

―dan entah kenapa, Eren melihat sosok Rivaille yang menghadap belakang dengan imajinatif, membayangkan kalau sebenarnya Rivaille itu seperti malaikat dengan **sayap** di punggungnya namun membawa **sabit hitam besar** di lengan kanannya.

Ah, imajinasi macam itu ?

Eits, tehnya keburu dingin. Eren langsung bergerak ingin meminum teh itu. Masalah tehnya sudah hilang seberapa, itu masalah belakangan. Kerongkongan haus!

Eren minum teh itu dengan "bernafsu", sampai bunyi tegukannya terdengar Rivaille.

Rivaille menoleh, melihat Eren yang minum seperti kehausan 2 hari.

"Oi, Eren. Sisi cangkir kau minum itu―"

Eren masih asik dengan minumnya.

"―bekas **bibir**ku."

_**PFFUUUTTTT!**_

_**Eren nyembur !**_

―_TAPI BO'ONG._

_Nyembur_nya tadi Cuma imajinasi Eren kok. Kalau beneran, bisa digampar sepatu _boots_ dia nanti.

Eren cengo. Tapi dengan _amat sangat gak rela dan terpaksa_, dia menelan kuat dan paksa teh itu.

―**Terlanjur**. Toh, dia haus.

Tapi mereka kena "ciuman tidak langsung", kan ?

―ah, lupakan.

"Kau tidak masalah kalau _**bekas**_-ku, kan ?" gumam Rivaille, melanjutkan acara favoritnya, bersih-bersih.

Agak gugup, Eren menjawab, "Bukan masalah, Heichou."

Sekilas. Sangat sekilas. ―Rivaille t_ersenyum _padanya. Lalu mendengus geli sedikit.

_**Tersenyum!**_

―Ah. Mimpi apa Eren semalam…?

Eren _blushing gaje_. Oh, Eren-ku yang manis~

.

Pekerjaan memindah dan merapikan buku sudah hamper selesai. Lumayan, 2 jam mereka bekerja bersih-bersih.

Sekarang hanya tinggal merapi-rapikan dan melap saja.

Iseng karena bosan, Eren bertanya untuk sedikit mencairkan suasana.

"Um, Heichou…"

"Hm."

"Saya dengar, Anda sangat suka kebersihan…"

"Hm."

"**Apa Heichou sebegitu takut kotor-nya kah** ?"

Rivaille mendadak diam.

Dia mendadak berbalik badan, berhadapan langsung dengan wajah Eren yang jaraknya 7 langkah dengannya.

"Eh―Euh―Heichou…" betapa takutnya Eren.

Dia merasakan hawa-hawa gelap dan tidak enak yang membuat bulu kuduknya meremang.

Pelan-pelan, entah reflex atau bukan, Rivaille maju kea rah Eren. Eren mundur.

Rivaille maju satu langkah, Eren mundur satu langkah.

Rivaille maju satu langkah lagi, Eren mundur satu langkah lagi.

―Eren menatap Heichounya dengan takut dan gugup. Kenapa dengan Heichou-nya ? Apa ia berkata sampai menyinggung perasaannya-kah ?

"_**I loved keep things clean―…"**_

Eren gugup menanti kalimat sambungan Heichou-nya**. PERASAANNYA BENAR-BENAR **_**GAK**_** ENAK!**

**HEICHOU-NYA MENYERINGAI!**

"_**But It doesn't mean I cann't play DIRTY~"**_

_DAMN!_

BAHKAN RIVAILLE MENGUCAPKANNYA DENGAN NADA SEKSI _MENDESAH_!

Eren merasa Heichou-nya kesambet setan mezum. Super MEZUM!

―Oh, Demi Titan Kolosal Perempuan yang ga ada seksi-seksinya itu…

Heichounya menatapnya dengan **MENGGODA lalu menyeringai kecil.**

_Jantungnya Eren mau copot. Batin Eren, berteriak dramatis dengan background tebing di pantai dan sunset : SIAPAPUN ! SADARKAN RIVAILLE HEICHOU SEKARANG!_

Melepaskan masker kainnya dengan gerakan tangan **MENGGODA**

_Eren makin dagdigdug gak karuan. Kerongkongannya mendadak terasa kering. Haus!_

Pelan, Rivaille menjilati sisi sudut kanan bibirnya ke sudut kiri dengan gerakan lidah dilambatkan, **MENGGODA**

_**SHIT!**__ Tubuh Eren seakan membeku dengan muka agak 'horror' saat melihat adegan slow motion Rivaille!_

_**PERHATIAN : Kepada semua fans Rivaille, dipersilakan mengambil tisu terdekat untuk mengantisipasi nosebleed Anda masing-masing. Jika tidak kuat, Anda bisa melambaikan tangan ke kamera. Ada disana, di ujung dan ada di depan Anda.**_

―_**Author TERMASUK!**_

Melangkah mendekat ke arahnya dengan langkah seksi dan lambat―untuk menambah keseksian sepertinya―dan mendorong tubuh Eren ke atas kasur dengan senyuman **MENGGODA**

_Eren cengo parah. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak! _

_HELP MEEE, MIKASAAA, ARMINN!_

Tampak, Rivaille duduk di atas perut Eren. Perlahan, tanpa melepaskan senyumannya yang sejuta volt dan _**langka**_ karena TIDAK PERNAH ADA YANG MELIHAT SEBELUMNYA; Rivaille melepaskan kancing atas kemeja putihnya yang agak basah karena kepanasan dan keringatnya.

Membukanya sampai 3 kancing teratas, tepat di bawah dada bidangnya dan sedikit _eight-pack-abs perutnya_ yang mengintip dari balik kemeja putihnya. Seakan memberitahu dan **MENGGODA** Eren, kalau dia bebas menyentuh-_**nya**_ kalau ia mau.

_*beri Author waktu untuk melap darah mimisan*_

_*oke, Author sudah bisa mengetik*_

_Eren sesaat terpana dengan pemandangan tubuh Heichounya. Mungkin sekali-kali Eren harus ikut Rivaille nge-gym kali…_

Tubuh kurusnya tertindih kuat dengan tubuh Heichou-nya yang lebih berotot meskipun lebih pendek. Dan gerakan mendekat itu dilakukan Rivaille sampai jarak wajah mereka hanya 1 buku jari kelingking. Bau mint menguar kuat dari nafas Rivaille. **MENGGODA **indera penciuman Eren.

_Ini agak ke iklan Cl*se Up kok… Kali aja, Rivaille pakai odol._

_Tunggu―Memangnya tahun 800-an sudah ada odol gigi ?Ah SUDAHLAH!_

―_**Situasi menjadi semakin HOMO. Dan Eren udah gelisah!**_

Seringaian Rivaille melebar―lalu berbisik** MENGGODA di telinga kiri Eren (**_sampai Eren merasa geli-geli enak_**)…**

"_**Hehehe."**_

―"_**You are really teasing me, Eren~"**_

_Krik krik krik…_

"**GUE BUKAN **_**HUMUUU**_**! EMAAKKK!"**

**.**

"―**EMAAKKK!"**

Eren terbangun dengan muka ala aktor film horror yang jejeritan lihat setan dengan rambut cepak berbaju putih berekspresi mata melotot sambil membawa sapu ijuk, keluar dari layar televisi.

―Ah itu salah satu film horror kesukaan Hanji dan Eren, judulnya : _**New Sadako ! The Flat Face with Sweep Floor.**_

"ITU CUMA MIMPI !?" gumam Eren sambil melihat badannya sendiri.

Masih utuh. Dia masih memakai baju kemeja tidurnya, lengkap dengan pakaian dalamnya. Pantatnya juga tidak terasa sakit. Cuma badan agak keringatan saja.

―kenapa tingkah Eren jadi seperti korban pemerkosaan Rivaille, ya ?

Dia menarik nafas kuat-kuat lalu menghembuskannya lewat kentut―**mulut**, maksudnya.

"Hah… syukurlah, hanya mimpi…"kata Eren.

Terlalu mengerikan baginya jika itu mimpi jadi kenyataan; tambahnya dalam hati.

Lemas sekali kaki Eren menapak dinginnya lantai. Rasanya semua tenaganya terserap habis saat bersih-bersih dalam mimpinya itu.

Dengan handuk tersampir di bahu kirinya, Eren mulai melangkah ke kamar mandi.

―_Ngapain ?_

Ya, mandi-lah!

.

Setelah mandi, Eren segera menuju ruang makan kecil, sarapan pagi bersama _squad_ baru-nya.

Ada Petra yang sudah meminum tehnya, Auruo yang kelihatan belum mandi, Erd dan Gunter yang sibuk dengan korannya masing-masing.

Eren segera mengambil sarapan roti dan teh manisnya, lalu duduk di sebelah Petra, lalu menikmati sarapan paginya dengan lahap.

"Eren, tadi aku disuruh Rivaille heichou untuk memanggilmu ke ruangannya. Dia butuh bantuanmu, katanya." Ujar Erd.

"Eh ? Aku ?" Eren menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan muka polos.

Petra yang sudah selesai minum, hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Sudahlaaah~ Kau ke ruangannya saja sana, Bocah!" sindir Auruo sambil meminum kopinya.

Eren hanya mengangguk.

Dihabiskannya makanannya cepat seperti orang terkena cacingan (?), lalu permisi ke ruangan Rivaille.

Tapi dalam perjalanan ke ruangan kerja Rivaille, entah kenapa dia _deg-degan_ dan merasa agak **janggal**.

Sesampainya di ruangan Rivaille, Eren menarik nafas lagi. Menyiapkan jiwa raganya lahir dan batin serta perasaannya kepada Rivaille adalah sesuatu yang sulit―_**tunggu, kenapa Eren bertingkah aneh seperti istri yang gugup belum siap pada suaminya di malam pertama pernikahan ?**_

LUPAKAN!

Perlahan, Eren memutar kenop pintu ruangan Rivaille. Memang pelan, namun dasar pintu tua, pasti bunyi berderit.

Rivaille ada di depannya dengan kemeja putih, kemoceng di tangan kanan dan lap di tangan kiri, membelakanginya.

―tunggu. Situasi ini tidak asing.

"Jaeger, bantu aku merapikan buku-buku ini ke lemari." Ucap Rivaille, memecah lamunan Eren yang makin belibet.

―tunggu,tunggu. Situasi ini benar-benar tidak asing!

Eren dengan mata membulat, mengerakkan tubuhnya reflex kea rah Rivaille.

"Apa yang kau tunggu ? Cepat susun."

Eren masih bengong.

"Kau belum sarapan ?"

Eren diam.

"Ck. Kau boleh minum teh di meja nakas itu. Itu milikku."

Wajah Eren berubah ala Irvine yang sedang berekspresi _Sparta_. Horror, _man_. Tapi tetap diam.

Perasaan ini…_**DE JAVU ? *Eren merinding disko***_

―**JANGAN-JANGAN KEJADIAN SELANJUTNYA ADALAH EREN MINUM DI BEKAS BIBIR RIVAILLE, LALU DIA BAKAL ****DIPERKOSA**** DI-ANU-IN HEICHOU-NYA SENDIRI ?!**

"Oi, Eren!"

―"**TU MIMPI SETAN JADI KENYATAAN! HEICHOU, SAYA BUKAN HOMO! IT'S ONLY A DREAM! NO!" **Eren lari keluar ruangan dengan suara beresonansi yang berpotensi memecahkan gendang telinga baja.

"**HAH ?"―**Rivaille menatap Eren yang berlari seperti kesurupan dengan pandangan aneh.

"Dasar, bocah bodoh. Awas akan kuberi dia hukuman nanti." Seakan tidak pernah terjadi sesuatu, Rivaille kembali melanjutkan acara bersih-bersihnya, tanpa ia sadari, para bawahannya 4 orang sedang tertawa cekikikan ala _fujodanshi_ di balik tembok ruangannya.

―"Hukuman~ atau _**"HUKUMAN~"**_ ? Ahahahaha~!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End dengan GAJENYA.**

**A/N : Hehehe~ Akhirnya selesai juga.**

Oiya, ada yang masih penasaran dengan hal ke-2 yang disukai Rivaille-suamiku di dunia ini ? *ditabokin*  
Jawabannya cari sendiri, ya ? *Author ga berguna*

Jawabannya EREN kok, EREN -_-"/ ckckck…

Awalnya, ga ada niat bikin FF humor, eh malah dating insprasi akibat goyang nakal Rivaille.

Dan ga ada niat bikinShounen Ai, tapi kejadian juga bikinnya. Yah buat pemanis aja~ RiRen memang the best, kan ? :D

Oiya, cek juga ya kalo penasaran sama videonya! Dijamin goyangannya menggetarkan jiwa deh!

Oke, silakan review dan komentar ya~ Semoga kalian suka dengan FF Wanda yang payah ini!  
See You Later~ *lambai2 bareng Rivaille*


End file.
